For the love of Khan
by A Batch of Cumberbunnies
Summary: Khan and Kirk have just gotten onto the bridge of the USS Vengeance and Scotty stunned Khan after he helped them to get onto the bridge. He was unconscious for just long enough for Kirk to cuff him so he could not escape. Kirk is determined that Khan will pay for his crimes. But they are beamed up onto a Starfleet ship before Kirk can bring Khan to justice. Kirk/Khan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sir, he's awake." said Scott when he saw that Khan's eyes were open.

Kirk flipped open his communicator and started to speak into it... "Chekov, can you been us back up?"

A voice with a strong Russian accent answered him "We might have enough power to beam back two people but no more."

Kirk turned to Scott and Marcus. "Scotty, can you fly this ship?"

"I think so, Captain."

"I need you to take Marcus back to Earth and be sure he faces justice. We will follow as soon as we are able to go into warp again." He lifted up his communicator and spoke into it again. "I need you to beam up Khan and myself."

"Yes, Captain."

Before they could be beamed up Khan grabbed a gun that had been dropped on the floor of the bridge and shot Marcus with it before Kirk could stop him. Carol shouted and ran over to her father. Tear had started running down her face. Kirk ran over to Marcus and checked to see if he had miraculously survived. He face became bleek and he turned to Scotty.

"He's dead" He looked down a Khan who was still on the floor with the gun still in his cuffed hands. Kirk ran over to him and kicked the gun out of his hands. "You didn't have to kill him! He would have been punished!" Kirk started to hit Khan's cold face. The blows seemed not to even affect him.

Then when Kirk hit Khan in a particularly hard punch they suddenly materialised into a strange and unfamiliar ship.

Kirk fell backwards and slammed into a glass wall that was only a few feet behind him. The impact made his head swim for a moment.

When he was finally able to move he looked at Khan who was still lying on the perfectly white floor.

They were in a prison cell on a Starfleet ship. It was the standard white walls and glass as every Starfleet ship.

"This is not the Enterprise!" Kirk shouted "What did you do?!"

"Why do you assume it was me?" Khan asked in a rather calm voice.

"If it wasn't you then who?! Who could transport us without being detected?! Who would want to transport us?! Unless it was Starfleet's attempt at getting you into their hands."

"This is no normal Starfleet ship. The only thing we can do is wait to see who our captors are and what they want. I have a feeling they were after you, Capitan.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hours before anyone came.

When a man finally walked up it had felt like they had be locked up for days to Kirk.

He was used to Walking around The _Enterprise _freely and he hated when he had to sit down for more than an hour or if he had to stay in his room.

Kirk and Khan were sitting on opposite sides of the cell. Kirk was trying to avoid Khan's piercing glare.

The man that walked up was wearing a yellow Starfleet uniform. Kirk got up and went over to the glass.

"What do you want with us? Why would Starfleet want to hold me captive? I was taking him back to Earth!"

The man answered in a humorous voice. "Have you not figured it out yet? We are not part of Starfleet. Anymore. We're out to get independence from you tyrants, not help you."Then he saw Khan sitting in a far corner. The man pointed at him with a jerk of his chin. "Who is that and how did he get on?!"

"How should I know! I don't even know how I got on!" Kirk shouted, attempting to regain the presence he usually held in any room he occupied." And you are you anyway? Tell me your name rank, and intention."

"I'm the second mate, and that's all you need to know." He walked over the console and opened a small door in the glass. "At any rate, you'll be coming with me now."

"Well he isn't the one we want." He casually tazed Khan, who slumped against the floor. "We'll just throw him out the airlock."

"No! Please! No!" Kirk shouted. "I'll do or tell you whatever you want! Just don't kill him!"

"You'll do whatever we want anyway so why should I keep him alive? He'll just take up space." The man walked over to Kirk and tried to cuff him but Kirk was not going down without at least trying to fight. He went to hit the man but he was faster and stronger than he was, it took Kirk off guard and he was thrown to the floor of the cell. The man reached down a cuffed him.

Then he went to drag what he thought was Khan's limp body, out of the cell. Khan suddenly woke up; he jumped out of the unsuspecting man's grasp. He managed to throw a blow at the man's face. The man didn't even flinch, but Khan recoiled clenching his fist in pain. The man went to hit Khan back but he dodged it. The man knocked Khan to the ground in a single blow. The impact made Khan's body shake. He grabbed his stomach and started to cough in pain until he recovered.

Khan lay on the floor with a phaser pointed at his head. This was the first person that had ever beaten Khan in combat and it hurt his pride more than being captured in the first place.

"What... are.. you?" Khan managed to ask. Kirk had never heard such pain in his voice before and he did not know why but it hurt him alarmingly more than it should.

"The real question is how did a mere human stand ageist me?"

"I'm not a mere human; I'm so much better than them. I was genetically engineered to be superior to them." The man looked up at Khan in shock and amazement.

"Well how about that" He recovered from his shock and gave Khan a searching glare. "I've changed my mind, and you'll both be coming with me to see the captain."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kirk and Khan were being lead down to the bridge of the ship by a group of five guards. Apparently they were afraid of Khan being genetically engineered, even though they can beat him in a fight. Kirk noticed Khan was trying to break the handcuffs that they had managed to get on was trying to fix what little pride he had left by at least beating up one of them. He had managed to get out of one Starfleet prison only to get sucked into another one and he was either going to escape or die trying came upon the doors to the bridge and one of the guards opened it.

The bridge was not what Kirk or Khan had been expecting. It was extremely advanced in technology and weapons. Their weapons were unknown to Kirk but they were very well known to Khan. These were weapons of mass destruction and had the potential to wipe out an entire plant. Where they could have gotten these was beyond Kirk but Khan knew very well where they got them. They were the weapons Marcus forced him to design. They had stolen them from the Vengeance, but how?

Khan was snapped out of his questioning thoughts as a man wearing the yellow uniform of someone in charge walked up to him and started to talk to him.

"What is your name, rank, and connection to this man?" He points at Kirk. "And how did you get on my ship?" Khan assumed that he was the captain as he assessed his situation. Khan still did not know what these people were or if they were even human or if he could fight any of them. He did know that his weapons were being used and that if he was to tell them that he designed them than they would probably try and force him into making more. He was walking on a thin line with these people. He looked up at the man and did the only thing he could think of.

"No."

The man hit Khan in the gut but this time it did hurt. I was not like when Kirk tried to hit him. The impact knocked Khan to his knees. The captain got down to eye level with Khan.

"That was unnecessary. I only wish to Know who you are." Khan glared at him and refused to say anything. "That's all right." He got up and walks over to Kirk. "You will tell me, won't you? Captain."

"His name is Khan and he was a prisoner on the Enterprise before you kidnapped us." Kirk said.

"Is that right, Captain?" The man grinned at him. "And why was he a prisoner on your ship?"

"He planted a bomb in a Starfleet building and killed forty-two people; he also killed Admiral Pike and Admiral Marcus." The captain turned back to Khan.

"I like him already." He said as a grin came across his face. The man that had came to the cell walked up to the captain.

"Jack, if I have permission I would like to know how this man was able to stand his ground against me." He whispered in his ear.

"How many times must I remind you that you are to refer to me as Captain?" Jack looked down at Khan. "I would also like to know this, being as no human has ever bested us in combat before."

Khan got up off his knees and looked in their eyes. "I already told you, I'm better than any human. The question is what are you?"

"We were genetically enhanced by Starfleet after the Eugenics war. They had seen the destruction it had caused and they wanted to start over and see if the could right the wrongs from their last attempt. But we escaped and now we will end Starfleet and finally stop the injustice that they are doing. Starting with you." He turned to look at Kirk. "James T Kirk, you will help us to bring down Starfleet."

"What would ever make you think that I will help you take down Starfleet?!"

"In time you will come to help us. But you..." Jack walked back over to his captains chair and sat down. "Khan. You can help us right now and I have a feeling that you won't need much convincing to be eager to help us."

"I won't help you kill innocent people if that is what you are thinking and you can kill me before I'll let you make me a slave like a Starfleet Admiral tried to do."

"We do not want you to kill innocent people and we are not going to make you our slave. We want you to willingly help us, not be forced to."

"Khan You can't! They just want to kill all of Starfleet! If you do this there will be nothing to help your case you'll be locked up forever..."

"Take him back to the cell!" The captain interrupted. "I don't want him putting false doubts into his head."

Two guards grabbed Kirk by the arms to take him back to the cell. Kirk tried to get free from their grasp but they were far stronger that Kirk had imagined and they did not budge. The dragged him off the bridge with him still struggling.

Khan turned to the captain who was watching his reaction. "What do you want with me?"

"We simple want your help and your knowledge. You can start with simply working on weapons but if you prove helpful and trustworthy you can come to helping us in the actual fight. You would be a helpful asset. Or you can go back to the cell and stay there until we defeat Starfleet or we discide to kill you."

"I'm not going to help you commit murder and kill innocent people. If you do this you will be killing not only Starfleet officers but women and children. I will not help you do this."

"Very well. That is not the answer I was hoping for but the offer still stands if you ever change your mind. Guards take him back to the cell."

Fore guards escorted him back to the cell where. Kirk was waiting for him. They opened the door in the glass and he stepped in. Kirk glared at him from where he was sitting on the bench.

Khan walked over and sat on the floor. He was still working on breaking the cuffs. He gave them an exceptionally strong pull and they finally snapped. He got up and walked over to where Kirk was sitting and started working on breaking his.

"Did you take their offer?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"There was nothing in it for me."

Kirk's cuffs snapped off and he sat back down. They did not exchange anything more than glances for the rest of what they thought was the night.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Thank for all the support and positive comments. I hope you are enjoying it so far.

Days had passed and other than a guard that brought the food; Kirk and Khan did not see anyone else. They were still in the perfectly white cell they had be beamed up into. Kirk was sitting on the only bed in the cell. It was not much of a bed, it was barely big enough for Kirk to lay on and Khan was too big for it. Khan was pacing back and forth throughout the cell. The captain had not come to talk to the nor had the man that they had seen first.

"Would you stop pacing? You're getting me on edge."

"What else is there to do, captain?" Khan ask in his beautiful purring voice.

"Just sit down." Suggested Kirk.

Khan sat down against the glass wall and looked at Kirk.

Kirk was thinking of the events of the past week. The two were starting to talk to each other and Kirk wanted less and less to strangle Khan. He did not seem like such a bad person after all. He was only protecting his family. Kirk would do anything for the ones he loved so he couldn't blame him for his actions. He had every reason to be angry at Marcus and he thought all of Starfleet was the same way. In fact he still thought this way of Starfleet so why did he decline the captain's offer?

"You do know that Starfleet is not what you think it is..." Khan looked at him with a slightly interested face.

"And if not? Then what is it? What do you people stand for?" He asked in his pur of a voice.

"Starfleet stands for peace. We explore the universe and we help the people we find in any way we can. We do not harm people."

"Then why did one of your Admirals take me as a prisoner and force me to make weapons to start a war? All he could think about was having his precious war. He used the people I loved to control me and he threatened to kill them if I didn't do as he is the rest of Starfleet different?" He spat the last word as if it was a curse.

"Look at me. Do you think that's the kind of person I am? I'm an explorer, not a slave driver. Marcus went rouge; he broke every regulation he swore to uphold and at that moment he was no longer a part of Starfleet."

"If that is what you thought of Marcus then what do you think of me? I helped him for so long and I hurt so many people because of it. If I had never worked for him, none of this would ever have happened. There is no way for you to deny in your tiny minds that this was my fault... How can you stand being in the same room with me when I've betrayed you and all that you care about. And I'm still lying to you, even now. I didn't take that offer because of all the people I would be hurting and all the people that would hate me for it. If I were you, I would have..."

He trailed off and looked up to see Kirk half smiling at him.

"Really? You have changed more than you know. You know I don't think that of you now." Kirk replied. He couldn't think of any reason other than the truth for what Khan had just said."It wasn't ever your choice, and if you are angry at yourself over what you couldn't control, make up for it with something you can."

Khan walked to the back of the room and stared at his reflection for a moment. Kirk looked at waiting for his reaction. Then Khan turned and his countenance changed completely.

"You are most definitely right. I shall redeem myself with this, and I will take the offer." Khan had his usual devious glint in his eyes, but was not looking at Kirk. He was looking behind Kirk, and Kirk turned to see what he was looking at. The captain was smirking at Kirk in a way that made him shiver.

"You always have a choice, and today you will chose revenge for what Starfleet did to you and your crew."


End file.
